Una nueva esperanza
by Karura Sama
Summary: Pasado un tiempo, surge una nueva oportunidad en la vida de Candy, la cual no desaprovechará, pero ahora ella no sufrirá por amor, si no Terry, el cual tratará de convencer a Candy durante toda esta historia...
1. Una nueva esperanza

**Una nueva esperanza**

La continuación de Candy Candy: Versión no oficial de la famosa serie de tv.

Hola! Soy nueva en Fan Fiction y espero q les guste esta historia, los capítulo son cortos pero al menos me siento tranquila porque son mi creación, sin basarme de libros o cosas por el estilo.

Después de haber tenido el almuerzo en el Hogar de Pony , todos siguieron con su vida normalmente: Candy vive en el hogar de pony y busca trabajo en distintos hospitales, Albert como líder de la familia Ardley siempre anda de viaje de un país a otro, Archie ha decidido estudira Derecho, Annie etiqueta socal y arte de mujer, Patty periodismo, y Tery se ha vuelto un actor que cada día cobra más fama orque ahora interpreta a Hamlet; ero no es feliz porqe no siente nada por Susana Marlowe, quien ya no puede actuar.

Un día, Ptty decide ir a visitar a Candy y darle una noticia que cambiaría su futuro.

Candy: Srta. Pony, Hna. María, ya llegué.

Hna. María: Cndy, tienes visita.

Candy: Patty! que alegría volverte a ver. ¿Cómo has estado

Patty: Candy, ahora estoy estudiano periodismo y estoy sibreponiéndome a la muerte de Stear.

Candy: Me alegro mucho por ti Patty.

Patty: Candy¿Podrías acompañarme al cementerio? Es que quiero visitar la tumba de Stear.

Candy: Por supuesto que si.

Una vez que llegaron al cementerio, la mirada de Patty se veía muy triste y sola, y la de Candy muy apenada y apagada. Una vez que llegaron al cementerio, Patty no soportó y rompió en llanto.

Patty: Stear¿Por qué fuiste a ese lugar tan horrible? Si no hubieses ido seguirías aquí con nosotras. no sabes lo sola que me siento, extraño tus locos inventos y tu dulce mirada que me reconfrotaba.

Candy. Stear, espero que estés bien donde estés, yo también te extraño mucho, tu siempre me protegiste desde que te conocí y te preocupabas por mí como un hermano.

Mientras Patty estaba ahí, sintió que la cajita musical que le habá regalado Stear a Cndy antes de irse a la guerra emepezó a sonar y sintió como si el estuviera ahí, junto a ellas.Después de ver a Stear, Candy decidió ir a la tumba de Anthony también, y se puso a pensar en su tumba.

Candy: Anthony¿Tú me habrías dejadopor circunstancias del destino como me pasó con Terry¿Qué puedo hacer al respecto?

Candy y Patty, regresaron al hogar , y Patty le da esa noticia tan importante a Cnady.

Patty: Candy, yo se que eres una buena enfermera, y que no tienes un trabajo fijo; mi tía tiene un amigo que es el director del Hospital General de Nueva York y me dijo que necestian una enfermera como tu. Dime¿Aceptarías ir?

Candy¡¿En serio lo dices! Pero yo ahí no tengo donde vivir.

Patty: Por eso no hay problema, yo tengo un departamento ahí y podríamos vivir juntas si quieres.

Candy¿De veras? Gracias Patty, eres tan buena conmigo.

Patty: Bueno Cnady, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, tu me has ayudado mucho. Debemos partir mañana en la mañana.

Candy aceptó itr a Nueva York, pero no se puso a pensar que se reencontraríacon su pasado: Terry y sus recuerdos en Londres.

Agradezco a todas las personas que han creído en mí y en mi capacidad para poder imaginar esto: Mis amigas de toda la vida, y espero que a ustedes les guste también esta historia, para más información sobre mi entren aquí: http/groups.


	2. Un nuevo destino

**Un nuevo destino: Nueva York**

Una vez que habían llegado a Nueva York, Patty le mostró a Candy el departamento y la llevó al hospital para la entrevista, Candy es aceptada y empieza a trabajar ahí.

Un día, mientras trabajaba vio a Susana Marlowe que era llevada por una enfermera.

Candy se escondió y pensó por qué Terry no la acompañaba. Cuando salió de su escondite, se dio con la agradable sorpresa de ver a Annie y Archie.

Candy: ¡Archie!,¡Annie! Los he extrañado mucho.

Archie: Candy, mírate, ya eres toda una enfermera profesional y prestigiosa.

Annie: Candy, yo siempre supe que llegarías en donde estás.

Candy: Gracias Annie, me enteré que estudias etiqueta social.

Annie: Si Candy, además mi relación con Archie va muy bien.

Candy: ¡Que alegría! Los felicito, me alegro mucho por ustedes, porque se merecen toda la felicidad del mundo; en serio.

Archie: Candy, antes de que nos vieras, pude ver que te escondías para no encontrarte con Susana Marlowe.

Candy: Es que... prefiero mantenerme alejada a ese entorno.

Annie: ¿Ese entorno al que te refieres también incluye a Terry?

Candy: Sí, eso lo incluye a el específicamente, no quiero volver a involucrarme con el nunca más en mi vida, porque el es feliz sin mí.

Annie: ¿De veras lo crees Candy?

Candy: Completamente, si no fuese así no hubiese sucedido lo que pasó y seguiríamos como antes de esto.

Candy no tiene ni la más remota idea de que en realidad Terry sufre mucho por no tenerla a su lado, y por darle falsas esperanzas a Susana por lástima.

Candy lleva a Annie y Archie a su departamento y se reencuentran con Patty, los cuatro comparten una agradable cena recordando viejos tiempos en Londres, lo cual hace sentir melancólica a Candy.

Mientras tanto, en Broadway, en los ensayos de Hamlet, Terry recibe una carta de su padre pidiéndole que regresara a Londres porque tendrían una fiesta donde se presentaría formalmente a William Albert Ardley; Terry no pensaba ir, pero se acordó que Albert le comentó que el es el padre adoptivo de Candy, y que ella también sería presentada en sociedad como su hija y única heredera de los Ardley.

Al llegar a su departamento, se da con la sorpresa de que Susana lo esperaba. Ella lo notó animado, por lo que lo empezó a interrogar.

Susana: Terry, supe que recibiste una carta de tu papá. ¿Qué dice?

Terry: Nada interesante, solo me dice que tengo que ir a Inglaterra para una reunión que va a haber y me dijo que debo ir porque yo soy su heredero.

Susana: Terry llévame, quiero conocer a tu padre.

Terry: No, esto es solo para personalidades con títulos nobles y para gente acaudalada.

Susana: Está bien Terry, me voy; cuídate.

En realidad, Terry tuvo que decir esas cosas para evadir a Susana, pero por dentro sentía que lo embargaba la felicidad porque sabe que el día en que se volvería a ver con Candy y darle una explicación de lo ocurrido y pedirle una nueva oportunidad para volver a empezar no es lejano.

Bueno la historia ya está terminada en mi block, les aseguro que esta historia tiene muchas sorpresas, solo que el formato de los capítulos son cortos.

Mas información de mi en : http://groups. 


	3. La noticia de Albert

**La noticia de Albert**

Candy ha sido ascendida al puesto de enfermera anestesióloga y todo le es muy favorable.

Patty trabaja como practicante de periodismo en el periódico "Nueva York Times" y le ha tocado entrevistar a Terry; en un primer momento no acepta, pero después no le queda otra opción.

Patty va a Broadway a entrevista a Terry, y este la atiende.

Periodistas: Por favor Sr. Grandchester, concédanos una entrevista.

Terry: No, por hoy no daré, gracias.

Patty: Por favor solo una.

Terry: Patty, ¿qué haces aquí?

Patty: Soy practicante de periodismo y necesito hacerte una entrevista.

Terry: Está bien, te la concederé.

Después de la entrevista, Terry empieza a interrogara a Patty.

Terry: ¿Y qué sabes de Candy?

Patty: ¿Por qué me preguntas por ella, no que la dejaste por Susana?

Terry: No es así, yo nunca he dejado de amara a Candy.

Patty: ¿Qué no entiendes que le haz causado suficientes daños? Dime, ¿Qué haz hecho tu por ella?

Terry: Bueno, yo...

Patty:¿Acaso ella no te ayudó cuando estabas ebrio y se escapó para comprarte medicinas?, ¿no te ayudó a que dejaras de ser un grosero?, ¿qué no dejó todos sus estudios en Londres por seguirte?,¿acaso no dejó su trabajo en Chicago por venir a verte y llevarse la desilusión mas grande de su vida?

Hazme el favor Terry, en realidad, tu no mereces ser amado por Candy, agradece que ella es un alma de Dios y te ha perdonado. Pero se que ella no puede olvidar el daño que le has hecho y que no está sola porque ahora me toca a mi defenderla. Adiós.

Terry se quedó sin palabras y se sentía muy miserable. Su primera reacción fue seguir a Patty hasta su casa a escondidas, pero se da con la sorpresa de ver a Candy, Terry se encuentra alegre y sorprendido.

A la mañana siguiente, Terry vuelve a ir y sigue a Candy, y descubre que ella está trabajando en el Hospital de Nueva Cork.

Mientras Terry caminaba pensativo se encuentra con Albert, y conversan sobre todo lo sucedido.

Terry: Albert, ¿qué puedo hacer?, yo amo mucho a Candy, pero tengo miedo de que si me voy con ella, Susana quiera volverse a matar.

Albert: Tu caso es algo muy complicado, pero te aconsejo algo: no te olvides que un clavo saca a otro clavo. Puede ser que ella conozca a alguien mas, se puede fijar en otro si se desilusiona de ti .

Terry: Gracias Albert, por darme buenos consejos.

Albert: Bueno Terry, me voy porque tengo que hablar con Candy.

Albert llega al hospital y le da la noticia a Candy .

Albert: Hola Candy, ¿Cómo estas?

Candy: ¡Albert! Que alegría verte. ¿Qué haces por acá?

Albert: Vine a decirte que a fin de mes, tendremos una fiesta donded seré presentado como líder de los Ardley y tu como mi hija.

Candy: Está bien Albert, pediré permiso para esa fecha.

Candy no imagina de que en esa fiesta se encontraría con Terry y sus recuerdos de Londres.

Debe dar un especial agradecimiento a Nafuri, y al club de fans de Candy de Lima-Perú a cargo de Marilyn Cóndor.


	4. Recuerdos de Londres

**Recuerdos de Londres**

Llegó el gran día :la fiesta de la presentación en sociedad de Albert como líder de los Ardley y de Candy como su hija y única heredera sería la otra semana. Pero Candy aún no sabe que se llevará una gran sorpresa.

Candy conversa con Archie y Annie preguntándole como debería comportarse y vestirse. Annie la ayuda en esto, pues estudia etiqueta social.

Candy: Chicos, díganme, ¿qué me puedo poner? Yo nunca antes he ido a este tipo de reuniones.

Archie: Sí has ido Candy, ¿recuerdas el baile en casa de la tía abuela Elroy? Fue cuando bailaste con Anthony.

Candy: Es cierto, que bellos recuerdos tengo de ese día: tenía un vestido creado por Stear y por ti; el de la idea fue Anthony.

Archie: Aún tengo guardado ese vestido, te lo mostraré.

Candy: Es lindo, pero me queda demasiado pequeño, es de cuando tenía 12 años, ya pasó mucho tiempo.

Annie: Candy, déjame tomarte tus medidas, yo te confeccionaré uno idéntico.

Candy: ¡¿En serio lo dices?!

Annie: Por supuesto, esta es tu noche y debes lucir bien.

Candy: Annie, Archie; se los agradezco tanto. Son losamejores amigos junto a Patty que podría tener.

Annie: Tu vestido estará listo dentro de 3 horas.

Mientras Annie lo confeccionaba, Candy salió a dar un paseo. Candy regresó y su vestido ya estaba listo.

Cuando regresó al departamento, empacó sus maletas, en ese instante llegó Patty para ayudarla.

Patty: Candy, te ayudo a empacar.

Candy: Gracias Patty. ¿Sabes? me voy a ir a Londres, aquel lugar donde pasé momentos agradables contigo y los demás.

Patty: Candy, estás melancólica, ¿es que también recuerdas a Terry?

Candy: A el mas que nada. Aunque quiera olvidarlo, no puedo, al contrario: me acuerdo más de él, en la época que éramos felices y nada se interponía entre nosotros. Pero debo de olvidarme de él, puesto que yo ya no le importo. No quiero volverlo a ver jamás; porque si lo veo te juro que me moriría del dolor, de hacerme acordar de que me dejó.

Pero si el no es feliz conmigo, y si lo es con alguien más, yo también seré feliz; porque aunque lo niegue, lo sigo amando, nunca dejé de pensar en él ni por un minuto. Me parte el corazón saber que no soy correspondida, pero soy feliz porque sé que él es feliz.

Patty: Candy, realmente Terry no te merece por todo lo que te hizo, eres muy buena, poruqe aún lo amas pese a todo. Por suerte él no sabe que vives aquí.

Candy: Es cierto, si no, no sabría que hacer.

En ese momento llega Albert para recoger a Candy e irse rumbo al puerto para ir a Londres.

Patty: Candy, cuídate mucho, que tengas buen viaje.

Candy: Gracias Patty, vendré dentro de unos días. Cuídate.

Patty: Adiós Albert, cuídate tu también.

Albert: Adiós Patty, cuídate.

Mientras tanto, Terry ya se encontraba en Londres y se enteró de que no llegó a ser desheredado porque cuando él se fue del colegio San Pablo, Candy habló con su padre, pidiéndole que por favor comprendiera su deseo de ser actor.

Terry se quedó conmovido y ama aún más a Candy, esperando su llegada para la fiesta.

Bueno, espero que hasta ahora les haya gustado mi historia, y no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, en el que Candy y Terry se reencontrarán después de mucho.


	5. Una fiesta inolvidable

**Una fiesta inolvidable**

Llegó la gran noche: todos los invitados se encontraban reunidos, incluido Terry.

En el momento que Candy y Albert llegaron, los anunciaron: y Terry se quedó deslumbrado por Candy.

George: Damas y caballeros, permítame presentarles a William Albert Ardley y a su señorita hija Candice White Ardley.

Candy y Albert saludan a todos los invitados, pero Candy se queda sorprendida de ver a Terry.

Terry: Que hermosa se ve Candy, es más hermosa que el mismo sol, no... ella es mi sol y yo sólo giro a su alrededor, que porte que tiene, que delicada y frágil se ve, pero en realidad ella es muy fuerte y trabajadora, no le teme a nada; ella sí es una verdadera dama.

Candy: ¿Pero qué hace Terry aquí? ¿Por qué ahora que estoy calmada aparece para hacerme recordar que aún lo amo? Mejor actúo indiferente y trato de calmarme.

En ese preciso instante empieza a sonar la música, el vals, que bailaron juntos en el Festival de Mayo. Terry se acerca a Candy y la invita a bailar.

Terry: ¿Me concedes esta pieza?

Candy: (Mejor no lo rechazo) Está bien.

Los ojos de Terry miraban fijamente los de Candy, ella trataba de desviar su mirada, pero no podía hacerlo; así que dejó de bailar y se dirigió hacia el balcón. Terry la siguió y conversaron.

Terry: Candy, yo...

Candy: Por favor Terry, no debí bailar contigo.

Terry: Candy, yo te amo, nunca dejé de amarte.

Candy: Terry, entiende que no es lo mejor para nosotros, Susana te ama y te necesita más que yi.

Terry: Entiéndeme que a la única mujer que he amado y amaré en toda mi vida eres tú.

Terry besa a Candy y ella lo corresponde inconscientemente, pero después lo separa de su lado.

Candy: Terry, esto no puede ser, no juegues conmigo, no sé por qué acabo de hacer lo que hice.

Terry: Lo hiciste porque estoy seguro que aún sientes algo por mí, así como yo por ti.

Candy: No, no puede ser, ¿qué no entiendes? Que esto no vuelva a pasar.

Terry: Candy, solo por ti puedo vivir, te amo más que a mi vida misma.

Candy: Terry, tu tienes a Susana, si ella se enterase de esto, de seguro que se querrá volver a suicidar; ella te quiere mucho, tanto que se sacrificó por ti.

Terry: Yo siempre le voy a estar agradecido, pero nunca voy a sentir amor hacia ella.

Candy: Terry, tú lo eras todo para mí, pero ¿cómo quieres que vuelva a sentir lo mismo por ti y creer todo lo que me dices?

Terry: Candy, escucha a tu corazón.

Candy, mi corazón dice que esto no debe seguir y debo marcharme. Adiós Terry.

Terry no pierde las esperanzas de que algún día volverá con Candy.

Candy sabe que lo que siente por Terry es algo que es difícil de olvidar y un lazo muy fuerte los une pese a todo; no sabe si creerle o no, lo cual le causa mucha confusión.

Bueno, debo agradecer a todas las personas que creyeron en mí y me apoyaron en realizar esta historia, y no se pierdan los próximos capítulos, pues Terry se verá cara a cara con su nuevo rival de amores, el cuál está muy cerca de Candy.


	6. El rival de Terry

**El regreso de la guerra**

Candy regresa a Nueva York para seguir trabajando, Terry también regresa, pero en otro barco. Después de la fiesta, Candy se quedó muy confundida e insegura por todas las palabras que le dijo Terry, no sabía si creerle o no. Pero Candy conocerá a un doctor muy alegre y simpático al cual ve como un amigo, pero no sabe que el también se enamorará de ella.

Enfermera: Srta. Candice White, repórtese en el cuarto especial, han llegado un medico y una enfermera de guerra procedentes de Francia.

Candy: Si señorita

Candy se dirige y se da con una gran sorpresa.

Candy: Flamy, ¡¿Dios mió que te pasó?!

Flamy: No has cambiado nada Candy.

Candy: Por favor, dime que te ocurrió

El campamento en el que me encontraba con el doctor Richard Matthew estalló por que cayó una bomba, nos refugiamos donde pudimos, y solo nosotros dos fuimos los únicos sobrevivientes

Candy: No te preocupes Flamy, yo te atenderé

Flamy: No Candy

Candy: ¿Pero por que?

Flamy: Escuche a las enfermeras que te tocara atender al doctor Richard Matthew.

Enfermera: Candice white, acompañame.

Candy: Enseguida voy, nos vemos Flamy

Enfermera: Candy a ti te va a tocar atender al Dr. Richard, no tendrás mayores inconvenientes, ya que es educado y tratable.

Candy: No te preocupes, lo atenderé bien.

Candy entra al cuarto y el Dr. se queda sorprendido al verla.

Candy: Buenos días Dr. Richard, me llamo Candice White Ardley pero si desea puede llamarme Candy

Richard: _(Que chica tan educada y bonita, se ve que tiene clase)._ Mucho gusto Candy, ¿Eres una de los Ardley

Candy: Así es mi padre adoptivo es William Albert Ardley.

Richard: Ya veo, osea que tú fuiste aquella joven que fue presentada en sociedad la semana pasada en la mansión de los Ardley en Londres.

Candy: Así es, pro yo n vivo con los Ardley.

Richard: ¿Y por que no?

Candy: Por qué deseo tener mi camino por mi misma sin ayuda de los Ardley.

Richard: Que bien Candy, ¿Sabes? Cuando me recupere empezare a trabajar aquí

Candy: ¿En serio? ¡Que buena noticia doctor!

Richard: Dime, ¿tu conoces a Flamy?

Candy: Si estudiamos juntas en la escuela de enfermeria de Mary Jane.

Richard: Pero ella es tan contraria a ti, ella es muy seria, no hablaron nadie y es de aspecto muy solitaria; en cambio tu pareces ser mas amable, dulce, comprensiva.

Tu novio es muy afortunado, será un tonto si te dejara ir.

Candy: La verdad, doctor no tengo novio, tuve uno…pero terminamos

Richard: ¡Qué tonto! ¿Cómo se llama?

Candy: Terry Grandchester, el actor.

Richard: ¿En serio? ¿Dónde lo conociste?

Candy: Estudiamos juntos en el colegio San Pablo en Londres.

Richard: De verdad es un tonto por no haberte valorado.

Candy: Debo irme doctor, tengo que atender a mis pacientes.

Richard: Nos vemos Candy…

Richard y Flamy se recuperaron de sus lesiones y empezaron a trabajar en el hospital.

Con el transcurso de los días, Flamy empezó a ver a Candy coma una amiga en quien confiar, lo cual hace muy feliz a Candy; pero lo que ella no sospecha es que Richard se esta enamorando de ella…

Flamy y Candy conversan sobretodos sus experiencias, lo cual hace recordar otra vez a Candy lo sucedido con Terry.

Flamy: Candy así que oficialmente eres una Ardley, ¿verdad?

Candy: Así es, pero no piensesque dependo de ellos; vivo aparte con Patty, una compañera del colegio queestudia periodismo.

Flamy: ¿Y sigues viéndote con ese chico que es actor? Aquel que fue a buscarte al Hospital Santa Juana.

Candy: Si te refieres a Terry; terminamos hace mucho tiempo.

Flamy: ¡¿Pero por qué?!

Candy: Prefirió quedarse con Susana Marlowe, ella se sacrificó por él.

Flamy: Sí la conozco, ella es mi paciente; es una tipa de lo más caprichosa.

Candy: Por favor, no le digas que me conoces.

Flamy: No diré nada. Antes no me llevaba bien contigo, pero he descubierto que eres muy buena y no permitiré que alguien mas se burle de ti como lo hizo Terry.

Candy: Gracias Flamy, yo siempre supe que eras una chica dulce y amable.

Candy se retira a ver a sus pacientes y Flamy también; pero en un pasillo se encuentra con el Dr. Richard y el le confiesa su amor por Candy.

Richard: Flamy, ¿has visto a Candy?

Flamy: Sí doctor, ¿desea verla?

Richard: No, por el momento; ¿puedo decirte algo pero no se lo dices a nadie?

Flamy: Bueno... está bien. ¿De qué se trata?

Richard: Siento que me estoy enamorando de Candy.

Flamy: Ojalá que su amor sea correspondido.

En ese instante llega Terry preguntando por Candy: Richard le pregunta por qué busca a Candy y le dice que él la ama y no permitirá que sufra más.

Terry: Buenos días, ¿sabe dónde puedo ubicar a la Srta. Candice White Ardley?

Richard: ¿Quién la busca?

Terry: Terruce Grandchester, el actor.

Richard: Así que al fin nos conocemos.

Terry: No comprendo.

Richard: Que yo también estoy enamorado de Candy y pretendo que rehaga su vida a mi lado.

Terry: Yo la he amado y la amo desde que era un adolescente, y delincuente hijo de un duque que permanecía por su padre en el colegio; y pretendo rehacer nuestro pasado juntos.

Richard: ¿Y que derecho tienes? Sé que la hiciste sufrir, pero no cantes victoria porque ella te defiende. Si ella se queda a mi lado estoy seguro que te olvidará.

Terry: Mire, usted no tiene el derecho de hablarme asó, además usted no la conoce bien como yo, no sabe lo que sufrió en su vida. Además sé que se decidirá por mí, la amo más que nada en este ,mundo.

Richard: Ahí viene Candy, váyase o si no lo verá Candy y todo será peor.

Terry se va angustiado, sabiendo que su rival está muy cerca y con miedo de que convenza a Candy...

Bueno espero les haya gustado (si es que alguna vez llegan a leer esto) y no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, en el que aparecerá un personaje al que todos conocemos muy bien.


	7. Una agradble sorpresa

**Una agradable sorpresa**

Después del incidente del hospital, del cual Candy no tiene ni idea, recibirá un agradable encuentro con Tom; quien se encuentraen Nueva York para visitar a Candy y también por que su padre le pidió que fuese a visitar a un pariente; y él, sin darse cuenta será muy importante y de ayuda para Terry.

Tom: Disculpe, ¿aquí trabaja Canduce Whute Ardley? Es na chica rubia, de ojos verdes, bajita y pecosa.

Enfermera: Sí, ella trabaja aquí. Dígame, ¿quién es usted?

Tom: Mi nombre es Tom, y soy su hermano.

Enfermera: ¡¿Su hermano?! No es posible, ella me dijo que es huérfana y ahora es una Ardñey.

Tom: Soy su hermano, pero eso le digo a ella de confianza, porque nos criamos juntos en el Hogar de Pony.

Enfermera: Ah ya, espere un momento, enseguida la llamo.

Tom: No le diga que soy yo, prefiero que se lleve la sorpresa.

Enfermera: No se preocupe.

La enfermera se dirige a buscar a Candy y le dice que la buscan.

Enfermera: Candy, te buscan.

Candy: ¿Quién es?

Enfermera: Llévate la sorpresa mejor, es alguien que conoces mucho.

Candy: ¿Tom, que alegría volverte a ver! ¿Qué haces aquí en Nueva York?

Tom: Vine a visitarte y también mi papá me pidió que viviera a cuidar a un pariente. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Candy: Me encuentro bien, tengo un trabajo seguro y me siento contenta.

Tom: ¿Y has olvidado a Terry?

Candy: La verdad que no, lo vi en la fiesta de los Ardley y te juro que se me partió el alma.

Tom: Cndy, quiero que sepas que pese a que somos de diferentes sociedades diferentes: Tú, toda una dama; y yo sólo un simple vaquero, siempre serás mi hermana, la misma con la que me pelaba y te voy a defender de todo lo malo que te pueda pasar.

Candy: Gracias Tom, tú también eres mi hermano y nunca olvides que siempre te tendré confianza.

Después Candy le cuenta todo lo que le sucedió en la fiesta, y a él se le ocurre una idea que nadie podría sospechar. Pero antes le dice a Candy que regrese a sus labores y que en la noche la iría a visitar.

Tom se dirige hacia Broadway para hablar con Terry, él acepta la conversación y le comenta sobre su idea.

Tom: Disculpe, se encuentra el Sr, Terruce Grandchester?

Encargado: ¿De parte?

Tom: Dígale que es de parte del hermano de la Srta. Candice White Ardley, mi nombre es Tom.

Encargado: Sr. Lo buscan.

Terry: ¿Quién?

Encargado: Dice ser el hermano de la Srta. Candice White Ardley.

Terry: Hágalo pasar.

Terry: ¿Tú eres Tom? ¿Cómo es eso que eres su hermano de Candy, si ella es huérfana?

Tom: Es que nos criamos juntos en el Hogar de Pony.

Terry: Tom, quiero que sepas que yo amo mucho a Cndy, me duele mucho la idea de que ella piensa que yo la hago sufrir.

Tom: Sí, se nota que la quieres, aunque ella quiera disimularlo se nota que ella también te ama. Por eso he decidido ayudarte, claro si es que quieres.

Terry: Sí, ¡¿en serio lo dices?!

Tom: Sí, yo se que a tu lado será feliz, pero también se lo de tu problema con Susana, Candy me contó todo.

Terry: Te juro que no la amo, por favor ayúdame, un Dr. Del hospital pretende a Candy, pero creo que ella lo ignora.

Tom: No te preocupes, te ayudaré.

Después que Tom se ofreciera a ayudar a Terry, empieza a indagar en el hospital, y a escondidas se entera que Richard le declara su amor a Candy.

Tom: (Ojala que nadie me vea)

Richard: Candy, acompáñame por favor, necesito hablar contigo a solas.

Candy: Está bien doctor.

Richard: Candy, quiero decirte que estoy enamorado de ti.

Candy: ¡¿Qué?! Supongo que esta es una broma, ¿verdad?

Richard: No Candy, es en serio; y si me permites, desearía que rehagas tu vida a mi lado.

Mis sentimientos son sinceros y no te haré sufrir.

Candy: Lo siento doctor, pero yo no puedo corresponder a su amor.

Richard: ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¿Es que aún amas a ese actor, al tal Terruce Grandchester?

Candy: No es eso, simplemente no deseo tener una relación sentimental alguna.

Richard: Te juro que yo nunca te haría daño.

Candy: Pero es probable que yo sí, entienda que debe encontrar a alguien que lo corresponda.

Richard: Candy, no me daré por vencido, sé qué olvidarás a Terry.

Richard se va y Candy empieza a lamentar su separación de Terry.

Candy: Ay doctor, si usted supiera que aún a.m. a Terry, no lo puedo olvidar; sería tan feliz si no hubiese pasado lo que pasó.

Candy se va y Tom después de escucharlo todo va a buscar a Terry y le cuenta lo sucedido.

Terry: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo se atreve ese doctor a declararse así a Candy?

Tom: Estás de suerte porque ella aún te ama.

Terry: Sí, tenemos que hacer algo, pero ya, no quiero que ese médico se me adelante.

Tom: Se me ocurre una idea.

Terry: A ver, dime.

Tom: No sería mala idea hacer que Susana y Richard se conozcan y se enamoren.

Terry: ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? ¿Y Candy? ¿Qué hago yo?

Tom: Llévale rosas blancas, son sus favoritas.

Terry: ¿Y qué le digo?

Tom: Dile que la amas pues, y que muy pronto volverán. O mejor aún: mándale un anónimo citándola y ahí te apareces.

Terry: Gracias, eso haré.

Al día siguiente en el hospital, Candy recibe el anónimo y en la tarde se dirige al restaurante donde la citó Terry.

Candy: ¿Quién será el que me mandó este anónimo?

Terry: Hola Candy.

Candy: ¡Terry! así que fuiste tú, ¿qué quieres?

Terry: Primeramente, darte este presente que no se compara con tu belleza.

Candy: Gracias, ¿sabe Susana que estás aquí?

Terry: Creo que está descansando en su departamento, además no soy su guardián y no la amo. Sólo te amo a ti.

Candy: Pero Terry…

Terry: ¿Qué pasaría si Susana s enamora de alguien más y tu y yo regresaríamos?

Candy: Tú sabes que eso es imposible.

Terry: Yo tengo fe que sí.

Candy: Debo irme, adiós.

Terry: Candy, prométeme que lo pensarás, que algún día reharemos nuestras vidas juntos.

Candy: No se si creerte.

Terry: Te lo digo desde mi alma, te amo y no permitiré que nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros.

Candy quiere creer que lo que dice Terry es cierto, pero aún tiene dudas, pero de lo que está segura es de que la ama y que no siente nada por Richard.

Un especial agradecimiento a Nafuri y a todas las personas que me apoyan desde su anonimato.

Esperen el siguiente capítulo en el que Susana por fin dejará ir a Terry para que busque su felicidad.


	8. Sentimientos Encontrados

**Sentimientos Encontrados**

Después de haberse reunido con Candy, Terry no imagina que Susana empieza a darse cuenta de que él no la ama, y acepta la idea de dejarlo ir y que sea feliz.

Susana se encuentra en su habitación con su amiga Amèlie, ambas conversan y por medio de la pared escuchan la escuchan la conversación de Tom y Terry.

Amèlie: Susana, ¿de veras crees que Terry corresponde a tus sentimientos? El parece que aún ama a esa chica Ardley.

Susana: No estoy segura, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que jamás cometería otra vez la estupidez de matarme, porque por eso creo que le quité a Terry su felicidad; siento que no es el mismo que conocí hace tiempo: entusiasta, ilusionado, lleno de vida. Lo veo solitario, apagado, que ya nada le importa…

Amèlie: ¿Pero no crees que deberías dejarlo y tú buscar a alguien que realmente te ame por lo que eres?

Eres joven, bonita y talentosa, que seas discapacitada no es excusa.

Susana: Amèlie, escucha…

Ambas escuchan la conversación de Terry y Tom.

Terry: Tom, yo realmente amo a Candy, mi vida se me va porque le causé mucho daño.

Tom: ¿Pero, qué vas a hacer con Susana? ¿Y si se quiere volver a suicidar?

Terry: Ese es mi problema, que ella comprenda que le voy a estar agradecido toda mi vida por haberme salvado, pero que más por ella.

Susana y Amèlie lo escucharon TODO, Susana rompió en llanto y se dio cuenta de su error.

Susana: Amèlie ¡Que daño tan grande le he causado a Terry! Fui tan egoísta en pensar en tenerlo sólo para mí y no pensé en lo mucho que sufría.

Amèlie: Susana, más vale tarde que nunca. Yo creo que aún puedes remediar ese error. Habla con Terry y dile que tiene derecho a ser feliz, que ya no lo necesitas.

Susana: Tienes razón. Yo creía que era la única que lo amaba más que nadie, pero me he dado cuenta que Candy lo ama más que yo: fue capaz de dejarlo por mí, creyó que a mi lado sería feliz. Prefirió su felicidad que la de ella.

Amèlie: Eso es digno de admirar.

Al día siguiente, Susana decide hablar con Terry y decirle que el tiene derecho a ser feliz.

Susana: Terry, tenemos que hablar.

Terry: ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Susana: Ayer oí tu conversación con tu amigo.

Terry: Créeme, no era mi intención que la escucharas.

Susana: Terry, dime la verdad, no me voy a molestar. ¿Tú aún amas a Candy?

Terry: Más que a nada en este mundo.

Susana: Terry, ahora recién me doy cuenta que ella te ama más que yo, porque fue capaz de sacrificar su felicidad por la mía, porque creyó que a mi lado serías feliz. He sido muy egoísta al quererte sólo para mí.

Terry: ¿Qué insinúas?

Susana: Que tienes derecho a ser feliz, si tu felicidad es estar junto a Candy; ve con ella, no seas tonto y lucha porque vuelvan.

Terry: Susana, te lo agradezco mucho, no sabes lo que significa para mí.

Susana comprende su error y se rectifica, Terry se siente liberado y que tiene una oportunidad más en su vida de regresar con Candy, quien es el amor de su vida.

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y esperen que la historia se pondrá aún mejor, la Srta. Pony tendrá una decaída y Flamy descubrirá que hay cosas que no creía ser capaz de sentir.


End file.
